When all Hell breaks loose
by Krad Hikari
Summary: first story im publicly postin' so yeah. I will get a summary as soon as im further into the story! SORRY! pelts w fruit rated T for SxDai later in chapters maybe DkxK. but for now i have my mind set on my origanal charatcher having Dark finding out some


When all Hell breaks loose...

Hailey Coody

"Aw man I'm gonna be late if this doesn't end quickly!" I look at my watch and back around the room. "Is there a problem Miss Richudon?" I looked up to see my chemistry teacher Mr. Norkisaki said bending down to just above my eye level to the left of me. "Huh? Oh there's no problem." "Well it sounded kinda urgent." He raised and eye brow. "I was talking out loud again, wasn't I?" He smiled and nodded. "Sorry. My job starts in about ten minutes. How much longer is this gonna take?" I asked in a lower tone of voicce. "It should be over pretty soon, or some of us are gonna go crazy." He smiled again and walked off back to his desk at the top left corner of the room.

'Damnit all! Who is the jackass who set up this stupid test! 'You have to wait for your test to be turned back into you before you leave. This is an important part of being in high school.' I mentally mocked and choked the test-giver person. ' There are four teachers in here and three students and five minutes before I'm late to work. Why doesn't those other lazy asses grade something! One more minute and I'm leaving!' And of course I was about to stand up and some guys shoved my graded paper into my face. That made me jumped and because of it I successfully landed on the tiled floor in what had to be the loudest 'thud' I've ever heard. "Kyoko! Are you alright!" Mr. Norisaki asked standing from his desk and headed over to where I remain sprawled out on the floor. "Owwww. Oh right- work! Sorry I gotta go, bye!" I shot up from my position and nearly fell over again from diziness and ran out of the door, down the hall, down 2 flights of stairs, and out the main gate to the Kintosuji Historical Museum to wear my job awaited. 'Man my head is killing me. Stupid old bat!' Once inside the museum I ran down another dreaded tiled floor, turned left at the dead end and made my way into the security system room where Satoshi, Mr. Hiwatari, and Mr. Saehara stood in front of the many screens rehearsing the camera sequences and monitering outside servalences.

I waited outside for about 10 seconds then they all walked out of the room. 'What's Mr. Hiwatari doing here? He's never around when it acctually happens, something must be up.' Satoshi was the last to exit the room and he stopped and watched his father continue down the hall until he turned out. "What's your father doing here?" He took off his glasses and sighed, "He's here to watch and make sure we capture Dark this time." 'Oh crap. Well I think he is very opptomistic if he thinks we're going to catch him.' "So what's the plan then?" I asked rubbing my head. "Well, I have a syrum that causes whoever's injected with it to become unconscience with in seconds. So then you or I will try and get him with it. I want you to stay in the corner closest to the artifact and wait until he gets through the shield and then sneak up on him and then stick him. Simple." He handed me a siringe filled with a redish-pink liquid. I took it and blankly stared at it. "What happened to your hand?" "What?" "You have blood on your hand." He pointed to the crimson liquid on my fingers and the palm of my hand.

I took my right hand (not bloody one) and traced a finger over the tender spot on my head, where I had fallen, and brought it back to view. "It's from my head; I fell backwards in class, 's okay." He stared and the sighed. "For someone who can catch up to the Phantom Theif Dark, and advoid all of his traps you sure are clumsy." I raised an eyebrow in thought 'Phhhffft.what am I thinking he isn't worried.' "Not my fault. Some old fart really caught me off gaurd...Sooo, what exactly is your father doing here? Nothing good, huh?"

"Simple to watch us capture Dark." 'Sigh. Riiiggghhhtt.' "What?" Satoshi asked coldly. "Oh. Nothing. Ya think with the 300 years Dark has been around someone would be able to catch him." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall shifting the weight to my heels. "And you are implying what exactly?" He was fully facing me now. "Just that if they/ we whoever, wanted to captureMr. Mousy that they would've done it way back when. And here we are in the twenty-first centurywith all this technology Darkdoes not know about and we have yet to capture him and put and end tothis disorganized,one-sided, pointless chase. That's all." His gaze did not let down. "Now then Commander, if Dark desides to come about stealing art on Saturday, I will not be able to offer my services here. I'm already busy." I picked up my bag from the floor and made my way to the restrooms to change out of my school uniform.

'I wonder why Satoshi usually wears his uniform? He must have alot then. Maybe I should ask him someday.' I pondered over the consequences of it while I pulled my hair back into a high-raised pony tail. "Ouch!" 'Oh, only that. Stupid Dark, so bloody stupid.' FLASHBACK

'**_Tonight, at 10:00 pm, I will steal the __Gem of the Night._** **_Dark'_** "Here you go Wiz." The small white rabbit thing took the card from Daisuke's hand and disappeared through the window. 'Hey Dark?' Hm? 'What's the Gem of the Night?' Uhh, some rare black stone. Ledgens say that it an keep it night for as long as the posseser wants. There's also the Gem of the Evening Star, which is like the complete opposite, but when the two become conjoined it causes a big disaster. They were seperated and sealed away and all documents and records of it's chaotic nature were destroyed. 'Lemme guess we already have the Evening Star don't we?' Bingo! 'I don't have a very good feeling about stealing it. Was it made by the Hikari's?' No, but it was handed down a long time ago. 'And we're going to steal it so mom can have the complete thing?' Right! 'Does it have a name when it's altogether?' _**Gem of the Heavens**_

"Commander, I'm through setting the code with this one." I said peering out into the hallway where Satoshi was going over the whole strategic plan that would end up failing ridiculously. So I guess just another day.


End file.
